


Her Hand

by Resilur



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resilur/pseuds/Resilur
Summary: A mere brush of lips against skin, and yet... they lingered.
Relationships: Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/Delia of Eldorne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	Her Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



> [AlannaDelia](//i.imgur.com/a/Jh3t4oQ.png)


End file.
